


История, когда блядские феромоны не подействовали

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Не ходите в высадку. Не ходите в высадку, блядь.





	История, когда блядские феромоны не подействовали

— Культурный контекст зоны высадки, миз Петровски, подразумевает, что офицерам Звёздного флота там появляться… нежелательно.

Споково «нежелательно» можно было перевести как однозначное «нас там убьют».

— Нет-нет, Джим, скажи ему «нет»! У меня… м-м-м… плановый рефакторинг… И Скотти просил! И у меня отпуск, вот что!

— Гейла, я понимаю, но это обязанность «Энтерпрайз».

— Джим!

— Пожалуйста!.. И замаскируйся.

***

«Девочка…»

Под кинжалом аборигенки платье Гейлы расползается на лоскуты с лёгкостью, которой явно не должно быть у чёртовой маскировочной одежды Звёздного флота, у материала, над созданием которого несколько лабораторий точно работали несколько лет.

А вот хрен.

Платье превращается в лохмотья. Гейла рассеянно думает, что для такого эффекта в клинке, который сейчас скользит по её коже, прохладном и опасном, точно должен быть темпоральный искажатель.

Клинок встречает застёжку белья, и Гейла глухо смеётся грудным голосом, скрывая за ним даже не нервозность, а самый настоящий страх.

Да, бельё на ней личное, а не собственность Звёздного флота. Конечно же. Вы вообще видели это форменное бельё?

Гейла распахивает глаза шире и шире, надеясь увидеть потолок сквозь голограмму и оказаться на голографической палубе «Энтерпрайз», их серебряной леди, как говорит Скотти. Но бесполезно: небо тёмное и беззвёздное, и это, безусловно, чёртова планета. Блядь.

Зачем же она бегала от полевых практик весь третий курс, а? Потому что она их не-на-ви-дит!

Гейла улыбается, старательно растягивает губы: не в оскале, а во вполне дружелюбной гримасе. Она видит лицо аборигенки, захватчицы, её противницы — о, о том, что это женщина, давным-давно сказало ей чутье!

«Давай я сама сниму?»

Кинжал скользит по белью, не царапая кожу, лишь немного касаясь прохладцей. Гейла облизывает губы, когда лезвие проходит по её горлу и останавливается в ямочке под ухом.

Глаза над ней — жёлтые и хищные, с вертикальными зрачками, с нечеловеческой и не-орионской формой века.

«Позволь. Я сама сниму. Для тебя».

Гейла шепчет последнее слово, легко выдыхает, подаётся немного вперёд — и чувствует, как по шее стекает что-то горячее. Видимо, её кровь.

«Разреши, я сделаю это для тебя».

Уроки, преподанные ещё тётушкой ей-младенцу, сами собой вскипают в крови, и живот вибрирует, и голос рождается под диафрагмой, и одни звёзды знают, как действуют низкие частоты на представителей неизвестной аборигенной расы.

Судя по тому, что Гейла может оторвать запястье левой руки от камня, хорошо. Правая все еще задрана вверх и зафиксирована каким-то удерживающим полем. Секс с ограничением подвижности? Почему бы и нет.

Гейла щёлкнула застёжкой бюстгальтера. Скинула вечно раздражающие чашки прочь. Обхватила грудь ладонью и обвела большим пальцем сосок.

И внимательно, очень внимательно посмотрела в жёлтые глаза над ней.

Лицо аборигенки было далёким от канонов людей… да и орионским понятиям красоты не соответствовало: крупная нижняя челюсть с выступающими клыками, плоский небольшой нос, бесцветные губы. Но она была красива, эта женщина: красива симметричностью черт, отсутствием уродств и, самое главное, тем, что наконец убрала демонов клинок от шеи Гейлы.

Гейла провела рукой ниже по телу, сделала несколько кругов вокруг пупка, приподняла и щёлкнула резинкой трусиков. А потом положила ладонь на живот ниже диафрагмы, вдохнула и произнесла, ныряя наконец в тот омут, в который летела уже минуты четыре, если верить внутренним часам:

«Сделай это со мной».

Если не думать напряжённо, сработает или нет, то эта бешеная и ни капли не возбуждающая мысль не будет отдаваться дрожью по коже.

Гейла пялилась в небо, не в силах повернуть шею под сдерживающим полем. Она ощущала себя куском лишайника, глупым хлорофиллом без ножек.

Она чувствовала, как прохладное лезвие повторяет маршрут её руки.

Оглаживает грудь, царапая.

Скользит по животу.

Делает два круга рядом с пупком.

Разрезает бельё.

Гейла ощущала, как острое лезвие скользит по её бедру, оставляя за собой след. Горячая волна родилась в животе под ладонью и разошлась к ногам. Рука Гейлы двигалась за ней.

Пальцы ползут по коже, Гейла дёргает бедром в попытке раздвинуть ноги, мажет пальцы в теплом. Не думать, главное сейчас — не думать.

Над ней опять появляется лицо, и она опять смотрит в глаза, в жёлтые светящиеся глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

И, дотянувшись до влагалища, чувствует свою смазку. Погружает палец внутрь на одну фалангу, выворачивает локоть, пытаясь прижать свой сосок.

Возвращается, касаясь клитора. Осторожно сдвигает капюшон клитора и нажимает — чуть сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

И опять замирает под блядским удерживающим полем.

Самый горячий звук этого вечера пожалуй, тот, с которым кинжал остался лежать где-то над её головой.

Потом — укус в плечо. Горячий шершавый язык скользнул по ключице, потом к соску, облизал. Ах, эта женщина сверху явно знает, что делать.

Гейла вздрогнула и обнаружила, что теперь она зафиксирована на лодыжках и шее. Какая свобода!

Она потянула руку наверх… и клыки партнёрши сомкнулись на её запястье.

Гейла ещё раз облизала губы и зажмурилась: на запястьях концентрация орионского феромона была выше всего.

И уж если он не действует сразу через запах, то точно подействует как-то, если его сожрать.

Гейла попробовала в первый раз почти сразу: «Освободи меня» — и нарвалась на рычание и укус сбоку от живота.

Что ж… она потянулась к голове своей партнёрши и медленно, на пробу, провела по голове, по коротким и жёстким волосам. Чувствительные области встретились почти сразу.

«Освободи меня!»

Зубы больно сомкнулись рядом с бедренной косточкой. Гейла вскинула голову от неожиданности и тут же захрипела, уперевшись в невидимый, сука, фиксатор.

«Отпусти!»

Гейла почувствовала, как в её влагалище резко воткнули сразу два пальца.

***

Аборигенка ушла, кинув коммуникатор ей на грудь.

— «Энтерпрайз» на связи, лейтенант Ухура слушает.

— Это Гейла. Заберите меня.

Шесть секунд спустя она сидела в траспортаторной, голая, в потёках оранжевой крови и засохших пятнах смазки, и рассматривала удачно захваченный кинжал. Пожалуй, стоит разобрать и посмотреть.

Джим ворвался через две или три секунды, вздрогнул и поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза.

— Ой! Джим, ты меня стесняешься?

— Жду твой отчёт, Гейла… миз Петровски. Может, оденешься?

Гейла улыбнулась и толкнула его бедром, протискиваясь в коридор.


End file.
